1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and, more particularly, to such a mounting apparatus which has particular utility in mounting a camera, such as is used in a security or surveillance system, for controlled movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different environments require mounting and remotely controlling the operation of a work object. This is frequently complex due both to the functions to be performed by the mounting apparatus as well as to the specific location in which the mounting apparatus must be employed. For example, security or surveillance systems, require that a camera, such as a video camera, be mounted for controlled movement through a range of positions and in a location where accessibility is difficult. The problem of accessibility results both from the need to have the camera in a remote location having unobstructed visibility of the area to be monitored and from the desire to minimize tampering with or damage to the camera and related equipment by making access difficult. The problem of the complex range of movements required results from the need to move the camera along controlled courses so as to permit controlled observation of the entire area and in many such systems where the courses followed are not predictable as to order.
Conventional mounting devices for such cameras constituting operable parts of a complete security system have become technologically sophisticated in performing the various functions required to achieve the degree of surveillance desired. In the security industry, one of the most common general types of conventional mounting devices for such cameras is known as a "pan and tilt" system. Such systems mount the camera for movement about both horizontal and vertical axes. Movement about the vertical axis causes the camera to pan through the area being monitored from side to side as controlled by an operator, mechanical control system and or computer system. Movement of the camera about a horizontal axis accomplishes the "tilt" function of up and down movement capable of passing the view of the camera from a position near or immediately beneath the camera to a position farthest from the camera in the direction of the horizon. Such mounting devices have the capability of combining movement about the vertical and horizontal axes in such a fashion that the view of the camera can be passed in any direction over the area to be monitored.
Conventional mounting devices capable of performing such controlled movement of a security camera require a rather complex combination of subcomponents housed therewithin. Because of this factor and the movements which must be achieved by the camera, such conventional mounting devices are typically quite bulky and difficult to service. Since they are, for the reasons noted, typically mounted at remote and relatively inaccessible locations, such as the tops of buildings, poles, and other tall structures, installation, service, repair and replacement of such equipment including the camera, camera housing, and subcomponents of the control device is exceedingly difficult. These tasks are, therefore, not only quite expensive, but not as dependable as would otherwise be desirable. Furthermore, while such conventional mounting devices are expensive and are accordingly manufactured so as to provide the ultimum dependability, they inherently require repair, servicing and replacement. This is particularly true since they are typically exposed to the elements at remote locations high above external areas to be monitored. As a consequence, in many instances such servicing, repair and replacement requires that the entire assembly, including the camera housing, camera and control assembly, be removed from the place of installation and transported to a shop for such services. While the dependability of such services may be enhanced over that which would otherwise be the case, the expense and "downtime" necessitated thereby may be unacceptable.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a mounting apparatus which is capable of mounting a work object, such as a security camera, for a full range of movement required in the performance of its operational objectives; which can be installed, serviced, repaired and components thereof replaced insitu and with a facility not heretofore achieved in the art; which is more compact than has heretofore been possible; which is fully sealed against the elements; and which is otherwise fully compatible with existing security systems and control devices while being fully effective in achieving its operational objectives.